On the Horizon
by Rai Dial 009
Summary: Watch as the journey of the new pony in Ponyville makes friends and make a life of himself. You come to see how this pony helps the gang out in some ways.
1. Chapter 1 New Pony in Town

Ch. 1 New Pony in Town

I came up to a sign saying, "Welcome to Ponyville." That's a good start and walking into town. I noticed a green spiked, purple skinned baby dragon walking. My curiosity piqued and I followed him from a distance. I was very interested about dragons and made me think if he was the only one here. There was this castle in the middle to town and it walked inside. After the door close, I knocked loud enough.

The door opened and the baby dragon asked, "And you are?" "My name is Horizon. Do you live here?" I asked. "Yes, my name is Spike but it really belongs to…" "Are you royalty or something?" again I asked. "No but in belongs to…" Spiked started up. The door opened up more and a purple alicorn showed herself. "Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle." She introduced herself. I quickly knelt down and said, "Princess Twilight Sparkle. It's a honor to meet you and to come live in your fine kingdom." "Twilight Sparkle please or just Twilight is fine too. And you are?" "He said his name is Horizon and I don't know what he wants exactly." Spike answered. "I was just curious about Spike." Answering honestly. "Well he's my assistant and my friend." Twilight answered. "That is so awesome. Thank you. I should find a place to live and all now." "Welcome Horizon and hope to see you around here in Ponyville." She told me and closed the door.

I continued walking around and my stomach was hungry, wanted something sweet and delicious. Heading to the bakery and I ran into a pink horse with a mane and balloons as its cutie mark. "Hi there! What is your name?" she asked. "I'm Horizon, what's yours?" I asked back. "I'm Pinkamena Diane Pie or a.k.a Pinkie Pie for short." Pinkie Pie said rather enthused. "Do you have something to stop the craving of my sweet tooth?" I asked rather comical. "Oh boy! Do I got one for you. It's called a fudge chocolate chip cupcake." Pinkie Pie hopped over to get one. "How much?" I asked with my mouth watering in anticipation. "Since you're new, it's on me. Welcome to Ponyville Horizon." "Oh really, thank you Pinkie Pie." I said happy. "Now we're friends, you'll have to meet the others once you settled." She told me. I nodded and left while eating it along the way.

I found a small home a ways from Ponyville but it's close to town. I didn't have much except for the money to buy some things and I needed to look for a job too. Heading back to town and looking for the necessities. I didn't know I walked into a clothing shop owned by a white pony with a purple mane and diamonds as her cutie mark. "Hello there darling. Are you looking for anything particular?" she asked. "My name is Horizon. What's yours?" "I'm Rarity, do you like what you see?" Rarity asked. "I'm a little lost here, I'm looking for a furniture store, a cooking store and a grocery store." Saying embarrassed. "It's fine. I'll write down directions for you." "Thank you so much Rarity." I said relieved. After getting directions, I was off to the place I needed to go to.

I came to my new home with all that I needed. It was getting late into the night and I would go to sleep. I don't know what to expect with the place I now call home. I'm the new pony in Ponyville.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Trying to Fit in

Ch. 2 Trying to Fit In

It had been a couple days before I settled in. "It's time to look for a job." I said and put my pack on. I walked around and looked around town but there wasn't much. "I wish I could find a job that works for me." "Hey there, you're new here." Said this light blue Pegasus with an interesting cutie mark of a lightning rainbow coming from a white cloud. "Yeah, you have a cool cutie mark by the way." I mentioned. She grinned and said, "Yeah, my name is Rainbow Dash." "My name is Horizon. I'm having trouble looking for a job." Saying rather flustered. "I'd help but I handle the clouds here in Ponyville." Rainbow Dash rather proud. "That's cool Rainbow Dash." I said honestly. "I enjoy my job very much. Good luck with the job hunting there." She said and flew back up to a cloud.

I walked around and tried seeing if they would take me at a restaurant. Unfortunately that there wasn't openings but they would mail me if anything came up. There was a stand where there were delicious apples being sold. "I'll take one apple please." I told this orange pony with a yellow mane and apples as a cutie mark. "That'll be one bit." She requested. I paid and ate the apple. "Tell me, do you own an apple orchard or something." Saying rather curiously. "Why yes, you're new here. I'm Applejack, what's your name?" "My name is Horizon. I just recently moved to Ponyville." "What brings you here Horizon?" Applejack asked. "I'm looking for a much simpler life I use to live. Looking for a job is tough though." I told her. "We do need some help at Sweet Apple Acres. Would you like to try it out?" "That sounds good. I'd like to find a job I can do and make enough money to get me by."

Applejack gave me the directions to Sweet Apple Acres. The next day, I got up early and walked over there. I tied around a navy blue bandana around my neck. Getting there and Applejack was putting out buckets under trees. "So we'll be knocking apples out of the trees. Don't feel bad if you don't fill the bucket right away. I've been doing this for a long time and I've developed strong hind legs. Make sure not to strain yourself either otherwise you won't be able to work for a while." Applejack filling me in with everything. I nodded my head and went to the first tree. I lifted my hind legs and kicked the base of the tree. The apples fell down and the bucket was almost full.

At high noon we took a break for lunch. I had in my pack was a honey and wheat grass sandwich. "You hungry? We got plenty at the house if you'd like." Applejack said. "I just got a sandwich and I wouldn't want to be a bother." Replying sheepishly. "Nonsense, you come on over and we'll fill you up." Applejack told me. I went over with her to her family's house. A little light yellow filly with a red mane rushed up to us. "Applejack! Applejack! I want to talk to you about…" she stopped and looked at me. She quickly spoke up, "I'm Applebloom!" "Manners Applebloom, don't shout at our new help." Said Applejack. "Help? So he's not your boyfriend then?" Applebloom asked. "What in tarnation you asking that? He's help we've need and his name is Horizon." Telling Applebloom. As we sat inside and the food was being served. We started talking about things.

"Horizon, sounds like an awfully purty name for you there." Granny Smith complimented. "Thank you ma'am. I take pride in my name." "And your cutie mark is so cool." Applebloom told me. "Thank you. You'll probably get a terrific cutie mark yourself there." I responded. I had a feeling Applebloom was crushing on me. "Applebloom, you haven't touched your food. What's wrong there little sis?" "Nothing Applejack." Applebloom answered but she went with her googly eyes on me. "This is very good." I said and Granny Smith said, "We know how to make apples into all sorts of good things." I felt full and Applejack noticed her little sister now. "Aw Applebloom. You have a crush on Horizon don't you?" Applejack chuckled. "What?! No! Ew! Why would I think about boys?" Applebloom pretended to be disgusted. She quickly ran off afterwards and we got back to work.

Once we finished for the day, Applejack told me, "You'll get paid at the end of the week. Will that be fine?" "Yeah, I don't mind Applejack." Answering back. "If my little sister bothers you, just let me know." She suggested. "Oh yeah, that. As long as she doesn't bother me while working, I'm good." I said and left. As I came into town, I know I looked so different. Probably from working at Sweet Apple Acres, I was sore too. I went to the pharmacy to get something for the soreness. Having trouble looking around and when I tried to approach a fellow pony. They were rather reluctant to help me out. It was the same way when I went to the store for some food tonight. It felt like I wasn't part of the community. I'd run into Rarity on my way home.

"You look down, what's the matter?" Rarity asked. "It seems like I don't fit in here. I wonder how long will I stay here till I'm not welcomed." "Horizon, you do belong in Ponyville. I'm sure you just need to be introduced thoroughly. I know just the pony to help you." Little did I know that we would stop at Pinkie Pie's place. "Hi ya! What brings you here Rarity and Horizon?" "Darling, lets get a welcome party for Horizon here so he feels welcomed well in Ponyville." "I don't see why not. I'm sure it'll be great!" Pinkie Pie excited.

It was my first day off and I found out that Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle were all friends. Twilight and I were talking about different subjects while the others prepared the party. "I'm sure that Wild Stallion is a good book but I think Hoofprints in the Sand is a better read." Twilight spoke up and sipped her tea. "I'll check out that book as long as you read my recommendation." Twilight nodded and I looked out the window to see a balloon float over and a note tied at the end of the string. It was directions to the party and I felt nervous. Twilight said, "You're a nice pony Horizon. I'm sure you'll make friends with more ponies and feel like a citizen of Ponyville." "You all are so nice to help me." I mentioned.

As we came in that everyone shouted out surprise and I acted surprised. It was a great time and it was hard to remember everyone's name. There was good music from the DJ and wonderful treats Pinkie Pie made. I felt more liked than other places I use to live. Soon enough I was relaxing until I saw her. My heart raced and sweat running down my forehead. She had a wavy light pink mane with butterflies as her cutie mark. She was also a Pegasus too but she looked so lovely. I couldn't help but fill a little light headed. "Whoa there. You ok there Horizon?" Rainbowdash asked worried. "I'm just a little lost in thought." I answered. "You looked like a happily nervous wreck. Like something made you feel sick to your stomach." She said and helped me sit down. I had completely drone out Rainbowdash and watched the pony I fell for. I haven't fallen this hard since I was in school. Rainbowdash shook me and said, "You want to call it a night? We're thinking you need to get rest." I shook my head and said, "Sorry, I'm just going out for some air. I'll be right back." The party was great but that pony I couldn't get out of my mind. She was just there and didn't want to leave. I'd have to know who she was soon.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3 Somepony Crushing on Somepony

Ch. 3 Somepony Crushing on Somepony

I went to sleep with her in my mind. I had to get to know her. Wasn't sure but I felt like she could be my special somepony. Waking up and getting ready to work over at Sweet Apple Acres. I know I was walking over there and I saw her again. She was talking to Applejack and I quickly hid behind a tree. Looking at the time, I didn't want to run late for work. I took a breath and walked over to the two. "G'morning Horizon. You look like you slept like a log. That party cheered you up huh?" Applejack said. I nodded and looked over to the pony with her. She looked at me and quickly looked away with a blush. "Where are my manners? Fluttershy, this is Horizon. Horizon, Fluttershy." Applejack introducing us "Um…hi." She answered. Her voice had a smooth velvety texture. "Hi, you look nice." I said. I saw a smile on her face for a moment and she said, "Thank you."

As I worked the day that Applejack and I were talking about things. "So you're friends with Twilight, Rarity, Rainbowdash, Pinkie Pie, and even Fluttershy." "Yes, even Fluttershy sugar. If I didn't know better, you're crushing on her." Applejack hinted off. I sank down slightly but tried to compose myself again. "She's a nice pony. It's nice that all of you are my friends. I hope to make more friends while I'm here." "Horizon, I can keep a secret. You really like Fluttershy don't you?" I sighed happily and said, "Yeah, I'd like to know her more. You think she'd be interested in me?" I asked. "Let you in on a secret. Fluttershy was nervous to talk to you because she likes you. Don't know how much but I'd give it a shot about asking her out." Answered Applejack.

Getting done for the evening and I thought I'd ask for some advice from Twilight. I came to her home and knocked on the door. Spike answered, "Hi ya. You probably want to see Twilight right?" "Yes Spike, is she available?" I asked. "Well come on in then." Said Spike. I walked in and he closed the door. Spike walk into another room and Twilight came out from there. "Hi there Horizon. What brings you here?" she asked. "I was hoping you had book about helping with relationships or something like that." I told her. She went over to a shelf and used her alicorn magic to pull out a book. Twilight brought it back to me and I said, "Would it be fine that I borrow it?" "Sure thing, you having trouble talking to Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "How did you…" I said but didn't finish. "You must've stared across the room where she was at the party for like five minutes."

I left rather embarrassed from Twilight's place but thanked her despite the awkwardness. At home, I read the book called 'Feelings Amongst Ponies'. "It's best to make sure to express your feelings in a healthy manner. Don't be afraid to be honest and most of all being true to who you are." I read aloud and put it aside. Looking into a mirror and trying to work on how to talk to Fluttershy. There were times where I made goofy faces by accident or I'd stutter words or I'd get stuck on something while not continuing the conversation. It was getting late and I soon went to bed.

The sun wasn't quite up yet as I walked over to Sweet Apple Acres. I was yawning since I was still tired from last night. "You look plum tuckered out there Horizon." Applejack said. "Well I was reading something to help me out with Fluttershy." Answering her. "Horizon, that's not how to talk to someone you like. You just go up to the pony and just talk to them." Suggest Applejack. "I haven't had much luck on that A.J. It's best I try to get something from a book that might be more accurate." Telling her and yawned again. "Lets get to work and just think about what I told you. We'll talk at lunch Horizon."

As we got done with half the work before lunch. I thought about what Applejack said and sat down to eat. Applebloom seemed to enjoy sitting next to me. Cute little filly she was and I spoke up to Applejack. "I'd like to practice if that's alright with you." "There you go Horizon, that's the ticket. Books can only do so much. It'll be easier than making apple cider. Just you wait and see." She answered me. I kept on eating after I nodded and thought of what to say or do. As we were clearing trees, I tried to talk to Applejack like she was Fluttershy.

"Hi Fluttershy. H-h-h-how you you do-do-doing? I'm g-g-g-g-g-good." Saying in a nervous wreck. "Oh boy, you're more jittering that a long tailed cat surrounded my rocking chairs." Applejack surprised. "I told you that I have had trouble." Saying rather disappointed. "Well you need to relax and breathe for starters there Horizon." She told me. I took my breaths and yet I was still tense. "Think of something that makes you relax easily. You want to be ok with yourself before talking." I thought for a moment and shrugged. "Well, come on, you've got something that will make you feel like you're on a cloud." Applejack described. I thought again and remembered how nice it was when Fluttershy smiled and hearing her voice. "There you go, just lose the goofy face and we're in business there."

By the time we were done with the work for the day. I felt a little more confident in talking to Fluttershy. "Thank you Applejack. That really is helpful." I told her. "Anytime sugar, just remember what you learned." A.J. responded. I went straight home and went to return the book Twilight. I was walking to her place and saw in the window was Fluttershy. Hiding at the side of the house. I started to breathe rapidly but thought of taking my breaths. I was breathing a lot easier but I know now wasn't a good time to talk to her. I waited till she left and knocked lightly on Twilight's door. "Horizon, Fluttershy and I were talking about you." She said and smiled. "I just came to return the book. Thank you for letting me borrow it." I just responded to her. "Um sure Horizon, any time. If you need to talk, I'm here for you my friend." Twilight reassured me. "I'm fine, just need to clear my head."

After I left there, I went to get something sweet. I was greeted by Pinkie Pie. "Hi there Pinkie. I'm looking for something fruity this time. Not chocolate." "So who's the crush huh?" Pinkie questioned. "Well, wait, how did…" I started and Pinkie said, "It's your preference of sweets. I noticed that at the party. You were eating the cherry fritters instead of the chocolate fudge brownies which are your favorite. I'm sure that fruity makes your feel warm and fuzzy like someone you're crushing on." "I'm just wanting something different this time is all." I answered nervously. "Ok, I won't let me curiosity get the best of me. I'm sure the special somepony is lucky you like them." Pinkie Pie said and got a selection.

I left with a mini peach pie and came home to my place. Making dinner to eat with my dessert. I sat there and just thought of running into Fluttershy. How I would act, what I would say, or exactly how it's going to happen. It wasn't as bad as it was when I imagined before. It was nice to see more good than bad. I hoped to talk to her soon and get to know her more. Eating my dinner and getting ready to bed afterwards. I turned off the light and lay down on my bed. The last thought before I fell asleep was Fluttershy.

To Be Continued


End file.
